


Neighbors

by Mintyshark



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyshark/pseuds/Mintyshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Calum and Liam have lived next door to each other since you were in primary school. Growing up, they were like your big brothers; the three of you never did anything without the others. You had always been one of the guys and it was great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot so... sorry in advance.

Just like any other summer day, Liam texted you and Calum at about noon after he woke up, inviting you two to hang out and go swimming with him. You quickly threw on your swim suit, a pair of shorts and a t shirt and ran over. Liam was already in the water and Calum stood on the diving board ready to jump in.

“Slow poke!” he yelled and jumped in, splashing you. Giggling, you quickly stripped and jumped in. 

The day passed quickly and at one point, Liam had gone in the house to grab drinks for you guys. You watched him closely as he carried all the drinks, his arms flexing nicely with the water dripping off of him. I didn’t realize how hot he had become, you thought to yourself. He looked down at you in the water and smiled innocently, and you looked away blushing.

A little later, you had gotten tired of swimming and climbed out of the pool to bask in the sun. You pretended not to notice but both Calum and Liam seemed to get uneasy as they watched you put more sunscreen on. 

The rest of the day passed easily, like normal. The three of you cracked jokes and swam around playing every ridiculous pool game you could think of. By the time the sun had begun to set, however, you were all inside and dried off. You laid in the basement flipping through the channels until Friends With Benefits with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis is the movie decided on. 

“She is so hot,” both Calum and Liam announce at the same time. You shake your head but then are nodding in agreement with them.

“Justin is pretty fine too.” You state simply and Calum is giggling on the couch. You shut him up by throwing a pillow at him. 

The room becomes quiet and filled with sexual tension as soon as the actors are in bed. None of you are willing to say anything until Liam brings up truth or dare. 

Most of the dares are boring and immature until you decide to get ballsy. You turn toward Calum, “I dare you…” he has a smug look on his face, “to go skinny dipping in the pool.”

Shock crosses his face but he obliges, standing up and walking out the door to the backyard; you and Liam follow close behind.

Calum strips his shirt off quickly and you can’t help but notice how toned he had managed to get too. His back flexed so nicely. Next thing you know, Calum had stripped out of his shorts and boxers and you were staring at his naked ass. He covered himself with one hand as he turned towards you two and flipped you off and then quickly jumped into the water.

You sat on the edge and giggled. Calum swam up to the side of the pool and stood right in front of you. You made it obvious you weren’t looking anywhere besides his face.

Calum looked you dead in the eyes and said, “your turn,” but you shook your head no. Liam, however was pulling his shirt off and shimmying out of his shorts and quickly jumped in with Calum.

“Come on, love, it’s only fair.” He laughed and grabbed you pulling you into the water with them. 

“Fuck you!” You hissed at them but they only erupted in laughter. Reluctantly, you pulled off your shirt and shorts. Swimming in the deep end helped you because it was hard to see anything covered by the deep water, but both Liam and Calum stood in the shallow end with their toned chests dripping with water and illuminated by the light from the porch. 

Everything got awkwardly quiet and everyone was afraid to make the next move. Calum looked at you with a wicked grin and then nodded at Liam. He swam up to you and grabbed both your arms and pulled you to shallow end with him until he sat down on the steps. He quietly pulled you onto his lap and you could hear his breathing speed up. 

Looking back at Liam, you noticed he hadn’t moved, waiting for a sign that it was ok to join. You nodded and he swam over to the steps. 

You turned back to Calum who was cautiously running his hands along your thighs. You press you lips against his and he lets out a sigh of relief, deepening the kiss. Liam pressed against your back and you could feel him half hard against your ass. Calum stuck his tongue into your mouth as Liam pressed kisses to your neck and reached around your body to grab your breasts, taking your nipples in between his fingers. You let out a soft moan and slowly started grinding against Calum. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” he muttered, breaking the kiss. You smile and kiss him again.

Liam had worked his hand down your stomach and was pressing his fingers down against your sweet spot. You begun moaning louder into Calum’s mouth and he responded by thrusting his hips upward, teasing you with his hard cock. 

“Tell me I’m better than that prick you dated last year, babe.” Liam hissed in your ear. He had removed his hand from between your legs and was grabbing your jaw, turning you to him so you could kiss him. 

You bit his lip and he laughed. “S’not really an answer, love.” He looked past you and at Calum and nodded. Before you realized what was going on, Liam had picked you up and the three of you were heading back into the basement. 

The lights were on and that was the first time you really got a chance to see how big they both were. Liam’s length was impressive; it bobbed up and down as he set you down on the floor and pointed to the floor. You kneeled, biting your lip and stared up at them. Calum stood next to him, his hand wrapped around himself, slowly moving up and down.

Liam stepped in front of you, but Calum quickly whispered something in his ear. A grin appeared on both the boys’ faces and Liam nodded. Calum sat down next to you and then laid down on his back. Liam directed you closer to him and your eyes widened as you realized what he wanted. You groaned as Calum pulled your thighs closer to him and then had your legs spread over his face. You watched as his tongue licked all the way up your slit and you shivered. Looking back up, Liam was right in front of you, his cock throbbing in his hands. Taking him with both your hands, you quickly pulled back his foreskin and pressed your lips to the head of his cock. Liam let out a deep moan and placed one of his hands on your head.

You pulled the tip of him into your mouth and sucked on him hard, running your tongue across his slit. Liam tried to press your mouth further down on him but you refused, looking up at him teasing. 

Calum was stroking himself while working magic with his tongue; he sucked on your clit hard and managed to get you to moan, opening your mouth wide enough for Liam to press his length further into your mouth. 

You were grinding yourself onto Calum’s mouth, his tongue pressed deep into you now. Calum pumped his fist faster and Liam was breathing heavy as you wrapped your tongue around his cock and jerked him off into your mouth. Liam had grabbed onto your head and was controlling your movements. You moaned onto his cock which caused a stream of profanities to come out of his mouth. 

Liam was panting like a dog, “Babe, m’not gonna last much longer.” You bobbed you head much faster, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. Calum was nibbling on your clit, which had you soaking wet. With one more flick of his tongue, Calum sent you over the edge; you moaned loudly on Liam’s cock. Liam cursed, and pressed himself as far as he could into your mouth, stilling as he came in your mouth. You swallowed his come down, refusing to miss a drop. Calum didn’t stop sucking on your clit, prolonging your high. He whimpered against your body and then groaned loudly as he finished, sending another wave through your body. Calum came all over his stomach; the white streaks obscenely coated his abs. Liam pulled out of your mouth and collapsed on the couch. 

You decided to help Calum clean up and licked the white mess off his stomach. Liam watched with his mouth wide open and Calum cursed, “Fuck. So perfect, babe.”

The three of you sat there for what seemed like ages as you finished coming down from your highs. Finally, you stood up, grabbing some of Liam’s clothes and putting them on. Calum and Liam followed your example and got dressed as well. 

Cuddling up on the couch, you started watching mindless tv again, all three getting drowsy from the day’s events. Before you drifted asleep you look at both of them and ask, “Again tomorrow?” They both nod, grinning wickedly, and you smile too. 

You all fall asleep together on the couch.


End file.
